No Other Choice
by Inu-Twins
Summary: Just Edited! InuTaisho is tired of his sons destroying his castle. Plus, the elders want Sesshomaru to get a mate! What is he to do? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Kit:** YAY! I got it edited thanks to thevampirephoenix!

**Wiz:** Tell us what you think!

* * *

**Ch.1 The Letter**

* * *

InuTaisho sighed for the hundredth time that week. His sons just kept on destroying his castle. They did not mean to, but their fights always ended up destroying some part of his castle. No matter how many times he told them, no matter how severely he punished them, they always started another fight. Now, in front of him was a letter sent to him from the elders of all the lords. It read:

_**Dear Lord InuTaisho,**_

**_We are concerned about your eldest son Sesshomaru. His 500th birthday is in two more years and we are under the impression that he will not have a mate by that time. We are only concerned with the well being of the Western Lands. If he does not have a mate by the next full moon, we will be forced to provide him with a mate. Please discuss this subject with your son. If he refuses to the request, than we will have no other choice than to replace him with Lord Matsunoshin Gohda. We know this would be very upsetting, but it is our last option. _**

_**The Elders,**_

**_Naotada Sekiya _**

InuTaisho let out another sigh when he was finished reading the letter. **'**Sesshomaru will be very displeased with this,**' **he thought. As if on cue, a crash was heard along with screaming voices. **'**Lord Matsunoshin can have the castle after all the damage my sons have done to it.**' **

A bright smile crossed his face as he imagined the look on the Lord's face as he looked at all the damage the young lords of the west had done. InuTaisho got up out of his chair and went to find his troublesome sons.

'These damages will only add to the damage that they have already done to the East Wing, and it isn't even completed yet.**' **InuTaisho let out another sigh.He had gotten used to sighing because it was the only thing he seemed to do lately.

Sesshomaru had been sitting in his mother's old garden as he watched the sky. He was completely relaxed until he caught the scent of his stupid younger sibling. He let out a warning growl telling his half brother that he did not want his company, or anything to do with him for that fact.

InuYasha heard his brother's warning, but paid little attention to it. He was going to get Sesshomaru back for what he had done to him a week ago.

**FLASHBACK**

InuYasha and Sesshomaru were again fighting. At this moment they were both so mad at each other that they didn't even know what had started the fight. The only thing that ran through their minds was the deep grudge to see the other on the ground not moving.

They had already destroyed part of the East Wing; which at the moment was on fire for some unknown reason. Servants were running around with buckets of water trying to put the now expanding fire, out.

The two brothers had no idea what was going on around them, and did not see their father's displeased face until he had both of them by the scruff of the neck. He gave each a hard shake until he had both of their attention.

As soon as InuYasha's eyes were on their father, a part of the ceiling that had been on fire came crashing down right on his head. Sesshomaru tried his hardest not to laugh, but could not resist saying something that would piss off his younger brother.

"InuYasha it seems the castle has decided to put you out of your misery," said Sesshomaru in one of his impassive voices. This earned him a deadly glare from InuTaisho.

InuYasha had heard every word as his father helped him out and summand a maid to take him to the healer. He would pay Sesshomaru back for this incident.

**END OF FLASH BACK**

"So tell me Sesshomaru," asked InuYasha, "Did you enjoy last weeks show?"

"Hn," was Sesshomaru's only reply.

Today seemed to be just like any other. InuYasha was annoying him, again, which either led one of them starting a fight. Another fight would launch, that would lead to another lecture on manners.

**FLASHBACK**

Right after InuYasha had left, InuTaisho had turned on Sesshomaru. He had had enough of their actions. They both forgot that this was **_his_** castle. Sesshomaru should have known this, but he was about to get another lesson in manners.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Yes, InuYasha," replied Sesshomaru in his usual unresponsive tone.

InuYasha had had the last of his brother's irritating comments. He dived for his elder brother, only to find himself face down in the dirt. He let out a low snarl as he jumped up and lashed out at Sesshomaru with his claws.

Sesshomaru dodge his attacks with ease and grace. He gave a flex of his claws as he took a swipe at InuYasha.

InuYasha ducked as Sesshomaru's claws passed inches above his head. InuYasha used this position to lunge forward and grab his brother around the waist.

Sesshomaru was sick at this forward movement. If he had not been in battle, he would have vomited. Sesshomaru brought his knee up into InuYasha's stomach and sent him flying backward into the wall, which he went straight through from the force of the blow. Sesshomaru couldn't help but smirk.

InuYasha picked himself up and prepared for another attack. He looked at Sesshomaru with pure hatred racing through his veins.

"Shall we pick up where we left off little brother?" inquired Sesshomaru.

"Yes, let's pick up where we left off. I believe I was about to injure you severely," InuYasha said in a cocky way as he cracked his knuckles.

"You could never touch this Sesshomaru," he hissed.

"I believe I have already touched you and it is a sickening thing to do," InuYasha said while making a gagging noise.

Both brothers looked at each other trying to figure out just when the other would attack. Before they could move, a very familiar angry voice reached their ears.

"What in the seven hells are you two doing?"

"Nothing," they both replied as they continued to glare at each other.

"NOTHING! NOTHING! How could a hole in the castle wall be **_nothing_**?" InuTaisho asked in a very firm angry voice. "I think the Elders are right a mate for the both of you would surly keep you busy enough. That would solve all my problems."

"What problems?" InuYasha asked as confusion crossed his face.

"A mate for you two would have you busy. It would also solve the issues with Sesshomaru," InuTaisho explained to his younger son.

"What issues?" both of his sons asked for different reasons.

"The issue with Sesshomaru turning 500 in two years," InuTaisho said as he let out an exasperated sigh. "The Elders want him to have a mate by the next full moon or they will provide him with a mate. If Sesshomaru refuses, they will give the throne to Lord Matsunoshin Gohda."

"Why are they going to give it to him? Why can't they just give it to me?" questioned InuYasha.

"Because they don't want a dirty half-breed soling the title of Taiyoukai," Sesshomaru sneered.

They were about to start another fight except they heard a 'pop' and turned their attention to back to their father. In his hand sat a small flea. Myoga looked up at his Lord and released a small sigh.

"Mi-Lord," complied the small flea, "I heard about what the Elders said about Sesshomaru. So, what are you going to do?"

"I am going to get them a mate," InuTaisho declared, "I will set a party for all the Lords to bring their unmated daughters and which ever catches their attention," he said as he pointed a finger at his sons, "Will become their mate."

"So, am I to tell all the Lords?" asked Myoga.

This whole time, both of the brothers were thinking over what their father had said. Sesshomaru could not believe what the elders had done. InuYasha could not understand why he needed a mate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kit:** Yay! Another chapter edited!

**Wiz:** Hope it is better then the first time!

* * *

**Ch.2 Party Time**

* * *

InuTaisho was growing concerned about his son's behavior. Sesshomaru was a full demon and was cold to everyone. While, InuYasha was a half-demon and kind to everyone, but there was exception for Sesshomaru. They were both at odds with each other and viewed life differently.

Many times the peaceful quiet of the castle would be broken to the screams of servants and the crashing of the walls. No matter how severely he punished his sons, they always ended up fighting or tearing apart his castle.

Sesshomaru and InuYasha hardly ever had female company no matter the species. This was why the Elders were so concerned. Just like him, they feared the Western Lands ruler ship may end because of the lack of his son's sexual desires.

The gathering of the females was in a few weeks. InuTaisho let out a sigh of depression. Servants were busy with the upcoming guests. Rooms were being prepared. Food was being bought, and made. The East Wing was finally fixed.

Sesshomaru and InuYasha were own their best behavior. That is as good as cat and dog being together. There were little fights now, but still there were small arguments. This too InuTaisho was he saw as some improvement.

**Weeks Later**

Women sat in the dinning hall gossiping over the young lords. Wondering who would get Sesshomaru and who would get InuYasha. There was also a tiny rumor that InuTaisho was looking for a mate, but not many paid close attention to this.

Sesshomaru and InuYasha both looked from their hiding place. They listened in on some of the conversations. They both grimaced as they heard some of the plans on how to get them into these women's beds. They made mental notes about some of the women.

"Just listen to them," whispered InuYasha to his elder brother.

Sesshomaru gave a nod of understanding. He knew what InuYasha was hitting at. _They were surrounded by enemies. There was no escaping from this. They were both dead and lost._

"You got a plan," InuYasha asked.

"None that won't involve killing every whore in here," Sesshomaru growled.

"I do not mind as long as they are gone," InuYasha replied with an annoyed drawl.

"If either one of you even try to kill a single girl, I will personal see to your death," came a cold voice from behind them.

They both spun around to come face to face with their father. He must have been there for sometime by the expression on his face. They glanced at each other and took a step back. The only thing they were now thinking was this was going to be a long night.

The announcer shouted for all to be quite. Then he started to go down the list of people he had in front of him. Each name that was called either earned a gasp or silent awkward stare. There were only three names that everyone wanted to hear, and so far they were not going to be called.

Finally, about half an hour later Lord InuTaisho name was called then his two sons to fallow. Loud gasps were being heard and lots of chatter.

Sesshomaru had enough training that he could hold the grimace that wanted to seep across his face. InuYasha on the other hand had a look on his face that Sesshomaru thought that resembled the look of one who was constipated. Sesshomaru could only watch and nod as his father introduced him to the "young ladies" as his father called them.

InuYasha and Sesshomaru had only one quick conversation together before their father separated them. It started out when InuTaisho kept making a group of girls giggle.

InuYasha leaned over and whispered to Sesshomaru that if their father was really enjoying the girls why didn't he take one back to his room?

Sesshomaru's reply was why he didn't just take the whole group to his room. It would save them the trouble.

InuTaisho had heard every word and quickly spun around giving his sons the: I-am-going-to-kill-you-later look before ushering them in different directions.

At the moment, both InuYasha and Sesshomaru were surrounded by women of all ages and some not women characters. Sesshomaru felt his claws twitch every few minutes. InuYasha was trying not to vomit. They kept looking at their father with pleading looks that said: get-us-out-of- here-and-we-will-not-do-anything-bad.

The party was slowly coming to a close. InuYasha and Sesshomaru had found the perfect mates! A bottle of sake! They both could not release the bottles they each had and refused to turn lose. Even with the minor Lord Narsil yelling at them for the death of his two "precious" daughters.

Sesshomaru and InuYasha just sat there chugging the bottles away. They had already told the lord why they had done it. Those foolish women deserved worse, but they took pity on them.

**FLASH BACK**

InuYasha and Sesshomaru had both just began drinking. This was their first time so they had no idea what it would do. Well, it was like a poison to them. After the first ten bottles, they couldn't resist. Then when the drink finally took its full course, there was a brief fight between them and two young women.

The ladies wanted to go to their rooms, and Sesshomaru and InuYasha wanted to sit there and drink. So, the ladies started pulling on the boy' hands and even at the bottles of sake. It was a bad idea.

Sesshomaru and InuYasha clung to the bottles as if it were their life line. When the two demonesses started to pull on the bottles, only one thought flashed through their minds: _Mine!_

Both of them lashed out with their claws and hit the girls with dead on accuracy. When InuTaisho got there, he could not believe how drunk his sons were. Demons do not get drunk that easily unless you drink as much as they did. This was a lot! It would probably kill a human or they would suffer from sever alcohol poisoning.

**End Of Flashback **

"What the hell is wrong with the two of you!" questioned InuTaisho furious.

"More sake, please?" whispered InuYasha.

"…" InuTaisho eyes narrowed as his jaw tightened.

"This Sesshomaru will be in the healers," said Sesshomaru as he began to rub his forehead. He was suffering from this huge pounding throb in his head.

"You both deserve more than a hangover!" stated InuTaisho coldly. "But I will let you slide for now."

InuYasha slide down the wall to the floor whining and said, "I have slide enough already! I slide past that woman Kikuyu. Then I slide past the guards. Now, I have slide down the wall! What is next?"

Sesshomaru let out a low growl. His head was killing him and InuYasha's whining was not helping.

InuTaisho let out a wary sigh as he shook his head. This was unacceptable. How could his sons just flat out kill two women? He could believe Sesshomaru killed them, but InuYasha did too. What had gotten into him? '_It must be the sake,' InuTaisho_ thought.

Finally, both boys were in their chambers and fast asleep. InuTaisho sat in his study going over the newly received letter from the Elders. It read:

_**Dear Lord InuTaisho,**_

_**We have heard that your sons did not take a mate from the party, but relatively killed two. Your son Sesshomaru only has a few more weeks before the full moon. You have two choices: 1.) Find your sons a mate since they seem to be unable to do it themselves, or 2.) We will get them mates of or on.**_

_**The Elders,**_

**_Naotada Sekiya _**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kit:** Yea! More chapters edited!

**Wiz:** I hope they seem better if they don't plz tell us!

* * *

**Ch.3 Father's Choice**

* * *

Later that night a brilliant idea same to InuTaisho: he would get two human mates of his choice for his sons. If they refused, well he would think of something when that time came. He quickly got up and got dressed. This mission needed to start as soon as possible.

**3 days later**

It had been three days since he had started his search and he had not come across any preferable women. He had come across some very interesting women, but none met his strict standards. He was about to end his search when he heard a feminine scream. Then a demonic aura hit his nose.

He turned to follow the scent. He was completely curios as to why a demon would be in his lands. He soon saw two women bolt out from the forest and a snake demon not far behind. The two girls were arguing as they ran. He listened to them. Finding it very amusing as to whet happened.

**The Girls**

"I didn't do anything I swear, Kikyo," shouted one of the girls.

"I blame you, Kagome," yelled the one called Kikyo as she pointed a finger at her.

"What did I do," asked Kagome sadly.

Before Kikyo could answer, Kagome tripped and fell to the ground. Kikyo stopped, and quickly grabbed her sister's arm and jerked her to her feet.

InuTaisho watched as the snake demon got closer and closer. '_They would both be perfect for my sons_,' he thought. InuTaisho jumped from where he stood, and changed into his demon form.

He landed right above the girls. He could hear them gasp from beneath him. The snake demon stopped to look at the Great Dog Demon that stood in front of him. The snake turned abruptly and ran for his life.

InuTaisho couldn't help but smirk. He turned back into his mortal-looking form. The girls were still looking at him in horror. '_These will do perfectly', _he told himself, '_but to bad my sons need them more than I do.'_

Even though they were twin sisters and did not get along well, they still loved each other. Kagome was stronger physically than Kikyo. Kikyo was stronger emotionally than Kagome.

InuTaisho approached them, and was taken aback when Kagome jumped in front of Kikyo. Never before had a mere mortal stood up to him. '_This one will do for Sesshomaru. He will surely be impressed by her fiery spirit.'_

"What do you want here demon and what do you want?" asked Kagome as she glared at InuTaisho.

"I am the Great Dog Demon InuTaisho," he replied. "I am the Lord of the Western Lands and you are in my territory."

"Well that answers who you are but not what you want," stated Kagome smartly.

"Kagome?" asked Kikyo in a warning tone. She knew how her sister was when it came to men.

"Well aren't you the smart one," InuTaisho chuckled, "I'm here to find two females to become my sons' mates."

"What?" yelled Kagome. "I'm not going to be some Lord's whore!"

"My dear," InuTaisho said in shock. "You are to be my sons' mates, but I would not mind to share my bed with you if my sons displease you."

InuTaisho gave her a wide grin when he saw her mouth drop. Kagome was completely dumb struck for a moment. When she was finally able to speak she could only open and close her mouth for a few minutes like a fish out of water.

"How…How dare you!" yelled Kagome as she charged the demon in rage. InuTaisho easily dodged and turned and picked up the fiery girl Kagome.

"Put me down," Kagome screamed. "Get your hands off me!"

InuTaisho could not believe what he was hearing. The girl he had just caught was yelling at him and he was holding her. Did she not know he could kill her in one fetal swipe of his claws? InuTaisho got the slightest idea that if he touched this girl she would freak out and try to hit him.

With a smirk InuTaisho took his hand and rested it on her butt. Nothing. He than gave a hard squeeze that would hurt anyone. Kagome gave a gasp and started to pound her tiny fists into the demons back. He just shrugged it off. He walked over to where Kikyo stood, and easily picked her up.

'_These girls look so much alike, but are so different. I wonder how my sons will fair with them. This one Kagome will give Sesshomaru a nice run around,.' _InuTaisho mused as he headed back to his palace. Hoping it would still be standing when he got there.

**Back Home **

To InuTaisho's surprise and relief, his castle was still there and not one wing had been destroyed. When he finally reached his study, he told a servant to summon his sons. He had bound both Kagome and Kikyo in ropes so they wouldn't run away.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. The Lord gave a low 'Come In'. The door opened to emit two male demons. One had a cobalt crescent moon on his forehead with two dark magenta stripes that adored on each cheek. He looked to be in his mid twenties plus he looked a little girly. The other did not have any facial markings. However, he did have two adorable dog ears. He looked somewhere in his teens.

"Father?" asked the girlish looking one that didn't sound so girly. "What is the meaning of this?"

"What do you mean Sesshomaru?" questioned InuTaisho.

"He means what is up with the human wench, Father," stated InuYasha.

"These 'Wench' as you so state," said InuTaisho. "They will be your mates. There will be no questions about it. You two were unable to get a mate at the party. So, I have decided to get you a mate myself."

"WHAT?" they both cried in horror.

"Yes," was all InuTaisho said to his sons as he watched their faces show their horror of the new situation of having the new wretches for mates who were both _human!_

"This Sesshomaru will not take a human wench as his mate," snarled Sesshomaru as his eyes narrowed.

"So… which one is mine?" asked InuYasha in an awkward tone.

"What?" Sesshomaru said as he snapped his head around to glare at his younger brother. "Please do not tell me you agree with Father!"

"Ah, InuYasha you will have this one," InuTaisho said as he picked Kikyo and passed her over to InuYasha, "Her name is Kikyo. She seems very sweet and will not challenge you unlike her sister Kagome."

InuYasha took Kikyo into his arms and untied the ropes. Kikyo rubbed her wrists where the ropes had been. InuYasha showed her from the room leaving InuTaisho, Kagome, and a very upset Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru this here is Kagome," InuTaisho stated as he helped Kagome to her feet.

"This Sesshomaru will not take this mortal wench as his intended," Sesshomaru said through gritted teeth.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4 No Way Around It

Sesshomaru sat at his father's desk glaring at the two occupants on the other side of the table. He was livid. He could not believe his father wanted him to take a mortal woman as his mate. He was not about to follow in his father's footsteps.

"Sesshomaru you will take her as your mate," snarled InuTaisho," There is no way around it. You had your chance and you FAILED! You will take this women whether she is mortal, half, or demon. I am tired of your and your brother's attitudes."

_Whoa seems like someone's mad,_ thought Kagome as she watched the argument.

Sesshomaru was completely taken aback by his father's words. Never once had his father said he had failed. He had always said try harder or you will get it the next time, but never you have failed. It stung.

"How," was all Sesshomaru could voice.

"You did not take a mate from the party. I gave you a chance to choose for yourself, but all you did was kill a demoness," InuTaisho stated in a low voice.

"Very well," said Sesshomaru as he got up to leave," Come."

"Hey you can't just order me around like that," Kagome said," I don't care if you are my 'mate' or not, but you can't just order me around and expect me to listen."

Sesshomaru turned around to stare at the now enraged girl. She stood there in all her puny might. Her fists were at her side ready to throw a punch. She was out of her bonds thanks to his father. Who at the moment stood there smirking at the girl and him.

"Did you just talk back to this Sesshomaru?"

"What if I did? What if I didn't?'

"I am sure I made the right choice in pairing the two of you together," said InuTaisho as he started to walk out the door.

"Hey, wait, you just can't leave me hear with this creep," yelled Kagome as she went to stop InuTaisho from leaving.

"Silence," yelled Sesshomaru as he grabbed Kagome by the elbow, and drew her away from his father," You never grab the Lord of the castle wench."

"My name is not 'Wench'. Maybe if you listen to your father more you would not be in this position. And my name is Kagome. Ka-Go-Me! Get that through your thick skull."

InuTaisho had stopped to listen to the whole exchange and couldn't help, but laugh. Sesshomaru and Kagome both turned to see him laughing at them. Sesshomaru wanted to leave the room, but Kagome wanted to smack the so called 'great lord'.

Sesshomaru let out a sigh, and using the hold he already had jerked Kagome out the door. He pulled her through hall after hall, till the reached a pair of giant oak doors. They had a huge dog carved into them.

Sesshomaru did not hesitate. He opened the doors and threw Kagome inside. He did not say anything. He just walked through the room to the balcony. He placed his elbows upon the rock surface and placed his head in his hands.

Kagome came and joined him. They were facing the west so you could see the sun setting. Kagome watched the sun for a while before she decided to talk.

"It's beautiful isn't it," she asked.

Sesshomaru looked up and over to her. She was beautiful standing there with her hands on the balcony's rail looking out at the setting sun. The sun caressed her face giving it a brilliant glow that not even a demoness had.

"Not as beautiful as you," he whispered.

"Huh."

"Nothing," he said in his monotone voice.

_He seems so nice. Even if he acts like an ass, he is really just a big push over, _Kagome thought to herself,_ Nothing but a big puppy._ Kagome soon busted out giggling at what she had thought.

He looked at her. Her tinkling voice sounded out across the grounds. He shook his head at her.

InuTaisho held a cup of sake as he sat at his desk with Myoga. They were both drinking.

"Cheers Mi-Lord," said Myoga in a squeaky voice," To your sons and their mates."

"Yes, but we should throw caution to the new mates," InuTaisho said," Lord Matsunoshin Gohda will try his best to become lord of these lands. Even if it means to kill Kikyo and Kagome, I will get a guard for each of them."

"Mi-Lord," asked Myoga," should they not be female?"

"Hm…Yes."

"I will find the best, Mi-Lord." Hiccup!

InuTaisho looked down at his old friend, and started to laugh.

"So… Uh… Where am I going to sleep," asked Kagome as she looked around the room.

Sesshomaru looked up at her from his position on the futon. He smirked at the way she was acting. She was so nerves. Did she not know that she was to stay with him.

"You will be sleeping with this Sesshomaru," he said as he stood and pulled her to the futon. With grace he fell to the futon, while Kagome landed with a low 'thud'. She looked at him in complete astonishment.

"You aren't going to try anything are you," she asked in a shy voice as a blush crossed her face. She looked down into her lap to avoid looking at him.

_So that is what she is worried about,_ he thought as he watched her. Than a wicked idea came to him, he was going to make her blush like no tomorrow. "Not unless you try something first, My dear," he stated in a low silky voice.

This action sent shivers down her spin. The words were what made her mad. He was going to accuse her of wanting to sleep with him. _Scratch that. I am already sleeping with him, but not that 'sleeping'. Damn Him!_

He could sense her anger. It teased his nose. It made her already attractive scent more outlined. How was he going to resist this thing sleeping with him all night? Her turned head left a big exposed spot on her neck. Oh, how he wanted to taste it.

He was about to lean forward when there was a scream down the hall. Kagome's head shot up, and she let out a gasp as she recognized the voice as Kikyo's. Sesshomaru shook his head as he understood what was going on. Kagome must have understood as well because she was blushing madly.

Sesshomaru's approach was now ruined, because of that stupid half brother of his. He let out a low sigh as he pulled Kagome closer. For some odd reason, he found her scent to be so calm and relaxing. Now, he was starting to hate what he said to his father earlier. His father had chosen correctly.

Kagome could hardly believe what was going on. The demon that was so insistent upon not having her was pulling her closer to him. For some odd reason, she felt safe and protected in his embrace. Something that should have felt so wrong felt so terribly right. For once in her life, she felt as if she truly belonged here. She was not some shadow of her elder twin sister.

She moved closer to him, snuggling deeper into his embrace. He tightened his grip around her waist. He didn't just feel a physical attraction to her. He felt a soul moving attraction. He took in one more deep breath of her scent before he finally fell asleep.

**( Next Morning )**

Neither had moved from last nights positions. They were both still buried under the silk sheets. Sesshomaru opened his eyes to a knock on the door. He could sense his father right outside. The small thing curled up in his arms was still asleep. He didn't want to wake her, and he did not want to move.

"Come In," Sesshomaru finally said.

InuTaisho walked in only to take a step back. His son was lying there cuddling his soon to be mate. This action surprised InuTaisho the most. His eldest son hardly ever showed feelings, much less in public.

"So I see you didn't take her last night," stated InuTaisho simply.

"This Sesshomaru is not like InuYasha," Sesshomaru sneered," I will not take my mate not unless she is ready. Nor do I see why sense she is not in heat."

"So then you wish to pup her," said InuTaisho," I am so glad. I wish you the best of luck. I can't wait to see the pups. I bet they will look just like you or her."

"This Sesshomaru will not pup her," he said trying to get out of what he just said.

InuTaisho knew he was trying to get out of it so he just let it slide. He gave a smile to his son that would soon be heir to the lands.

"I just came to tell you two things," said InuTaisho," One being that your mate has to be full blooded dog demon and two being that I have a guard for Kagome."

"WHAT," yelled Sesshomaru," You just gave her to me. This Sesshomaru will not let you take her away."

"I am so glad you are attached to her," sighed InuTaisho in relief," This will make everything much more easy."

"What do you mean," seethed Sesshomaru. '_First he tells me I need a full blooded dog demoness and now he tells me that me being attached to her will make things easier. How will it make things easier when I do not want to let her go?'_

"I will explain Sesshomaru," said InuTaisho," but you must promise me you will not tell anyone what I am about to say. If word gets out about this not only, will the Western Lands fall, but the whole world."

Kit: HA HAA! I am leaving a cliffy!

Wiz: What is so big that it could destroy the whole world?

Kit: You already know Wiz. So, stop with the stupidty!

Wiz: Wateve


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5 The Cursed Springs

"Yes," Sesshomaru said," This Sesshomaru promises not to tell if it will help out with the situation."

"Very well, there is a spring that lays dormant under this castle. It was placed under our protection along time ago. The spring was capable of turning a mortal into a Dog demon. The mortal had to want to be a dog demon for it to work. I thought you would like to know that Kagome could become a demon, but I wanted to make sure she was the right one for you.

So you see this is important that you do not tell any one. Those springs hold more power than that," InuTaisho said.

"So you mean she can become a dog demon," asked Sesshomaru.

"Yes and I am glad you like Kagome," InuTaisho said.

"Who ever said this Sesshomaru liked her. Just because she can become full demon does not change anything. It will not make me like her more. This is no more than a physical attraction, and just like physical attractions it will go away," Sesshomaru seethed.

InuTaisho just nodded his son. He would allow his son act if he did not care, but when it came down to it. It was not just some physical attraction. It was much more.

Sesshomaru hoped she was still asleep, and had not heard what he said. He did not want anyone to know what he felt. He didn't want to get close to Kagome, but it seemed too late.

After the pain he had suffered, he did not want to risk losing anyone else. He had never truly been like this. He was once carefree and uncaring. He had once shown his emotions, but after his mother's death. He didn't want to feel that heart wrenching pain. He saw his father as he also suffered from the lost.

The only thing Sesshomaru had learned from that was to never let anyone get close to him. Close enough to hurt him. That meant no mate, no friends, nothing. If there was no one to cause the pain then there would be no pain. Just the forever abyss of loneliness, but that he could cope with.

InuTaisho had left telling him she was still asleep, and no need to worry about her hearing. He walked out the door and shut it behind him. He shook his head at his son's behavior. He knew he was lying straight through his teeth.

Back in Sesshomaru's room, he was sitting there still holding Kagome. He was going over the new information he had just received. He could turn Kagome into a demon and not lose her, or he could get rid of her and search for another demoness. His father had already said that that idea was out of the question.

Which only left Kagome, but would she want to become a demon. She had to agree with becoming a demon to become one. His head was starting to pound, which reminded him of the time he drank sake.

He let out a sigh only to be greeted with a groan from the woman in his arms. Kagome stretched out. Expanding her body straight out till she was at her normal height on the ground.

Sesshomaru looked down at her and smirked. "Sleep well last night," he asked.

"Yes, I did….," She stopped and looked around," Where the hell am I!"

"You forgot that soon my love," he said teasingly.

"Oh My God! I thought it was all a bad dream."

"This Sesshomaru could never be a bad dream."

"…" She didn't want to agree with him, but he was right.

"Get dressed. Breakfast will be served soon. This Sesshomaru expects you to be there. There is a kimono in that closet," he said as he pointed to the closet.

Sesshomaru released his hold on Kagome, and got up and left the room. Kagome was left in complete silence.

_Well, if he thinks I am just going to dress and come down. He has another thing for him. He is an ass. A very nice ass…Wait, what am I thinking! Bad! Bad! _Kagome was brought out of her thoughts by a knock on the door.

"Come In," Kagome said hesitantly. In walked two women, one was a little girl about ten years old, and wore an orange checkered kimono. While the elder women who looked to be two years older than her, was in a black tight fighting suit.

"Look at the pretty Lady that Sesshomaru is to mate," cried out the little girl.

"Shh, Rin," said the elder girl," Lady Kagome, I am Sango. I am a demon slayer, and Lord InuTaisho said I was to protect you. This is Rin. She will help you get dressed."

"Thank you," was all Kagome could say. _So they do care._

"I have the kimono that Sesshomaru-sama told me to make you wear," said Rin as she held up the baby blue kimono with a white obi. It had on the left shoulder two white dog prints.

"Oh my, it is beautiful," gasped Kagome.

"Yeah, Prince Sesshomaru alone takes the best," replied Sango.

"I guess I am not the best," said Kagome as she looked down.

"You have to be the best," said Sango," Or you would not be alive right now. Nor would you be allowed to wear that kimono."

"What do you mean," asked Kagome as she looked Sango in the eyes.

"This kimono belonged to Sesshomaru's mother," Rin said as she ran over to Kagome with the kimono in her arms.

"But why would he let me use it then," asked Kagome again confused with the demon prince.

"Like I said you are the best," said Sango as she held up the kimono so Kagome could slip into it.

Kagome put the kimono on with the help of her guard Sango and the little girl Rin.

"So how did the two of you come to the palace," Kagome asked as she turned to stare at each.

"Sesshomaru-sama saved Rin from wolves. While I came here to serve Lord InuTaisho," Sango said as she watched the expression on Kagome's face.

"I knew it. Sesshomaru is just a big push over," said Kagome as she clapped her hands together.

"This Sesshomaru would like you to refrain from calling him a push over," Sesshomaru said as he entered the room behind Kagome.

Sango and Rin bowed to the demon prince. Kagome whipped around to meet the demon, only to be met with air.

"Cause I assure you that this Sesshomaru can show you more than you bargained for," he whispered in her ear from behind her. He let out a small puff of air on her neck that sent shivers down her spine.

"We have dressed her like you said Sesshomaru-sama," said both Rin and Sango.

"This Sesshomaru can see that. Now go down to the dinning hall and wait there."

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama."

With that both Rin and Sango went to the dinning hall, leaving Kagome with Sesshomaru all by her self.

Sesshomaru took a deep breath of Kagome's scent while he stroked her hair. He didn't know exactly what kept him wanting her, and it was not just his demon instincts. He had just been in the dinning hall for about three minutes after he told Sango and Rin to help Kagome. All he wanted to do was race back to his room and get Kagome.

Her presence for some odd reason calmed his demon instincts. When she was not around his instincts were going wild. It would jump from one thing to another as to why she was taking so long. The worst it had come up with was she had been kidnapped by some stupid demon in heat.

"Uh… Why did you let me wear your mother's kimono," Kagome asked as she broke the silence.

"This Sesshomaru has his reasons."

"Well no duh! So what are those reasons?"

"The kimono needs to be worn and you are my soon to be mate."

"Hey, idiot stop hugging your wench and get your ass down to the dinning hall," said InuYasha as he passed the door.

Kikyo was wrapped around his arm. Kagome could not believe her sister would do such a thing._ But then again, I am doing the same thing._ Kagome thought as she let out a sigh.

Sesshomaru could sense that there was something wrong, but he didn't know what it was. He took hold of her arm and gently tugged her toward the dinning hall. He would see to it that she was happy and that he never heard that dreadful sigh again.

Wiz: awww...How nice!

Kit: Thanks to all that reviewed! We are glad U like it!

Wiz: Ppl U r not allowed to attack the characters no matter the reason, but U can kill Kikyo for all I care!


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6 Morning Breakfast

They had finally reached the dinning hall. InuTaisho, InuYasha, Kikyo, Sango, Rin, and some unknown women sat at the table. InuTaisho looked up at Sesshomaru and gave him a smile.

"So what took you so long Fluffy," InuYasha asked as soon as Sesshomaru entered the room.

"How many times have I told you to refrain from calling this Sesshomaru that name?"

"This Sesshomaru, That Sesshomaru what's next play acting," asked InuYasha as he ducked bellow the table.

Sesshomaru was just about to jump over the table when a hand grabbed him. He looked to see his father holding him back from killing the annoyance.

"Sesshomaru, please no fighting this early in the morning," InuTaisho said as he pulled Sesshomaru back to his seat," As for you InuYasha, no starting fights at the table."

_Looks like someone is off to a bad day,_ thought Kagome as she joined Sesshomaru. They sat down and were immediately served. Sesshomaru and InuYasha had a glaring contest every moment they got a free minute.

"Isn't that Sesshomaru's mother's kimono," asked InuYasha as he pointed to the kimono.

InuTaisho looked up. He stared at the kimono for a minute before nodding. That was his first mate's favorite kimono. It did look good on Kagome though.

"Whoa, what did you do to Sesshomaru last night to allow him to let you wear 'that' kimono," InuYasha asked as he pointed to the kimono.

"I…I," stammered Kagome.

"She does not need to do anything to wear that kimono," snarled Sesshomaru.

"So than she was good," asked InuTaisho," I knew she would be good in bed with that spirit of her's."

Kagome couldn't help the blush that crept across her face. Sesshomaru stared at his father in complete disbelief. InuYasha had a pout face on as he mumbled about not getting the good one.

"Shut up InuYasha," growled Sesshomaru," you will not speak like that about anything that belongs to this Sesshomaru."

"Wait one minute," said Kagome as she turned to face Sesshomaru," I do not belong to you. For the rest of you, we did not do anything last night."

InuTaisho smiled at the now angered Kagome. InuYasha ducked under the table again muttering about how mates share the same attitude. Kikyo glared at her sister from the other side of the table.

The morning meal went along pleasantly, until there was a loud 'smack' that echoed down the hall. The next thing they knew two guards came in to dinning room with a man in tow.

He looked like a monk from his purple clothes. The guards brought him up to InuTaisho and said that he had been caught handling some of the female servants. InuTaisho just laughed and asked the young man to join them.

The man known as Miroku said he would love too. He sat right beside Sango. At first nothing happened. Then there was another loud 'smack'. That brought everyone's attention to the now unconscious monk.

Sango was standing above him looking down. InuTaisho started laughing again. InuYasha started mumbling about perverted monks. Sesshomaru didn't even seem fazed.

"I believe this has been the most I have laughed in the past weeks," announced InuTaisho.

The day went by pretty quickly after the morning meal. The monk was to stay after InuTaisho had decided he would not be a burden. According to InuYasha, the only reason he was staying was because he shared so much incomen with his father.

Sesshomaru spent much of his time training in the dojo. InuYasha walked the halls with Kikyo in tow. Sango and Rin were the only people Kagome got to see all day.

To Kagome, Kikyo seemed like she was growing colder. Kikyo was usually open to her, but now she just walked by not even caring.

Kagome again slept on Sesshomaru's futon. Sesshomaru, just like last night, held Kagome close. Without her warmth next to him he thought he would go crazy. This was how it was for the next month.

Every morning everyone was awoken to someone screaming 'Pervert'. The next they heard was a loud 'smack'. Then a low 'thud' where someone hit the floor. Kagome turned over in Sesshomaru's brace only to see a foot right in front of her.

Kit: defyingfirewolf I am the one writing this story! NOT WIZ!

Wiz: Don't piss her off ppl she is really touchy about that she has to do all the work!-- I am so sorry for that out burts of hers.

Kit: I'll out burst U! kit goes to pick up bat, but stops

Wiz: Wat is it now!

Kit: RUN! DG!

Wiz: Uh-Oh!


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7 Welcome back Sesshomaru

Kagome looked at the foot for a few more minutes. Then let out a scream as she jolted backward into Sesshomaru. Who was still asleep, but was wide awake when he heard Kagome scream.

He quickly looked up at the intruder. It was none other than Lord Matsunoshin Gohda. Sesshomaru let out a low snarl as soon as he saw the Lord. He instinctively pulled Kagome closer to him.

"Well, look who finally wakes up," Matsunoshin said," To busy cuddling the mortal to even look out for danger."

"You are not supposed to be in my chambers Lord Matsunoshin," seethed Sesshomaru as his grip tightened around Kagome's waist.

Kagome was completely shocked to find Sesshomaru so pissed off. She watched as Matsunoshin gave one last look before turning and leaving. Sesshomaru still sat there for a few more moments.

He got up to go dress. He walked into the closet only to return glaring. He looked Kagome over for a few minutes before he left the room.

Kagome sat there completely stunned. He didn't give her the usual commands. Rin and Sango soon joined her. They went through yesterday's ritual of dressing, and were soon heading for the dinning hall.

Sesshomaru and InuTaisho were not there. The man known as Lord Matsunoshin was sitting there beside InuYasha. He looked up at Kagome as she walked in. He traced her figure with his eyes, taking in every minute detail that was there.

"Where are Sesshomaru and InuTaisho," Kagome asked as she sat down.

"Sesshomaru had to talk to him about something," InuYasha said as he returned his attention back to his food.

A few minutes a small voice was heard calling Kagome. Everyone looked around, except Matsunoshin, to find Myoga sitting on Kagome's plate.

"Lady Kagome," Myoga said as he gave her a bow," Mi-Lord wishes to speak with you right now."

"Ok, Can you take me there," she asked as she studied the flea demon.

"Yes follow me," he replied as he jumped down and started across the hall.

Kagome got up and quickly left. Sango was right in behind her. They went down hall after hall, and up two flights of stairs. They came to a door similar to Sesshomaru's door, but it was laced with other marks on it.

"Only Kagome may enter," stated Myoga.

"Good luck Kagome," Sango whispered.

"Thanks," Kagome said as she pushed open the door.

Inside was marvelous. It had rows of books on shelves. There were pillows around the room you could sit on and read your books. Small desks were placed frequently around the room for work places. In the middle was a huge table where Sesshomaru and InuTaisho sat.

InuTaisho looked a little worried, while Sesshomaru was livid about something. Kagome came to stop in front of them. She gave a quick bow to each before she sat.

"Is this about this morning," Kagome asked as she looked from Sesshomaru to InuTaisho.

"No," said InuTaisho," I am afraid not. It is much worse. I have come to the conclusion that Sesshomaru has not been in his 'normal' form."

"What do you mean," Kagome asked as she again looked from Sesshomaru to InuTaisho. _This can't be good. What ever he is talking about, is about to do some damage, _Kagome thought.

"He means this Sesshomaru was not in his normal form. This Sesshomaru's demon instincts were in control," Sesshomaru stated as he turned to stare at his father.

"Why," Kagome asked.

"That is what this Sesshomaru wants to know," Sesshomaru said as he glared at his father.

"I think it was when you drank all that sake," InuTaisho said as he looked at Sesshomaru with a shocked expression.

"Indeed," was all Sesshomaru could say.

"I am sorry Kagome," sighed InuTaisho.

"For what," Kagome asked in confusion.

"I believe Sesshomaru will not take you as his mate."

"Well, he already said that before. You told him there was no way around it."

"Yes I did," said InuTaisho as he started to think about something.

"This Sesshomaru can find his own mate," Sesshomaru snarled.

"Very well Sesshomaru. Then I will take Kagome as my mate," InuTaisho said as he started to smile.

What! No! Stop him! Tell him we will take her, whined Sesshomaru's instincts.

'Shut up! You have caused enough trouble,' Sesshomaru told his instincts.

Did not! You are the one that drank!

'You did too.'

Did not!

'Did too!'

Did…NOT!

'You are so childish.'

Look who's talkin'.

'…'

"Uh…Sesshomaru are you alright," asked Kagome as she leaned toward Sesshomaru," We have been trying to get your attention for the last five minutes."

"It is none of your concern mortal," hissed Sesshomaru.

"You will watch your tongue around my mate Sesshomaru," snapped InuTaisho.

Sesshomaru did not reply. He got up and left the room. Kagome watched him go. She could tell something was wrong.

"InuTaisho what is wrong with Sesshomaru," Kagome finally asked.

"He probably had a fight with his instincts," InuTaisho answered.

"Will he be alright?"

"Yes, then no."

"What do you mean?"

"It means he is going to miss you."

"But, am I not becoming your mate?"

"You mean you want to become my mate," InuTaisho asked as he lifted both of his brows.

"No! You are just as perverted as that monk that you let stay."

"Thank you," InuTaisho said as he smiled a big perverted smile.

"There is something deathly wrong with you," Kagome said as she leaned away from him.

"Anyway, I have a plan."

"For what?"

"To get Sesshomaru to see his heart," said InuTaisho as he gave a nod as if to agree with himself.

"That is impossible."

"Not with your help it isn't. I will tell you the plan, but you can't tell Sesshomaru and you have to pretend to be my soon to be mate. I will not mate you if that is what you are worried about. Which means you will sleep with me, in my chambers," stated InuTaisho as he numbered them off on his hand.

"Fine! Just don't try anything you pervert," Kagome said as she shot him a death glare," Hurry up and tell me already!"

Kit: I am sorry defyingfirewolf!I shouldn't have yelled! Kawiibaka U are right about the unknown women being Kikyo's guard!

Wiz: Thanks to all that reviewed!


	8. Chapter 8

Ch.8 Sesshomaru plot

"Fine just don't get all mad. You are beautiful as a mortal, but….," InuTaisho said as he looked around the room.

"But…,"Kagome asked as she sent another death glare toward InuTaisho.

"I was thinking. Would you like to become a dog demon?"

"A full dog demon. How?"

"You will use the springs that lie dormant below this castle."

"Whoa! Wasn't expecting that," Kagome said as she looked at the table.

"So, you will become a demon," InuTaisho asked.

"Sure! Why not? Sesshomaru's instincts are nothing but a bid push over. He is nice considering he is an ass," Kagome said as she sent a smile to InuTaisho.

( To Sesshy )

You are so dead.

'You are telling you're self to die?'

No! You're just going to get drunk again. So, I can take her as our mate.

'How are you going to keep her when I come back?'

We just get drunk again.

Sesshomaru was sitting in his mother's gardens as he thought. His instincts would not go away. He was not about to drink sake, again, any time soon.

Kagome was a pretty to be a mortal, but he was not about to mate a mortal. It would be a downcast. Just because his father had decided to have a half-breed, did not mean he would too.

His instincts listened to his thoughts for awhile. It shook his head. It could not believe he did not know about the springs.

She could become a demon. It mumbled.

'You want her so bad. That you've become delusional.' Sesshomaru told it.

I believe it is you who is missing out.

( To Kags&InuTaisho )

"So, this is the springs," Kagome asked as she looked at the water.

It wasn't completely wondrous. There were some carvings of giant dogs on the walls. Some had people, while others had ivy growing up the sides.

The water was crystal clear. Kagome could see the bottom of the spring, but the thing was enormous. She hadn't seen InuTaisho or Sesshomaru in there true forms, but this spring probably could fit the both of them in it at the same time.

"Yes," said InuTaisho as he looked it over," Now, all you got to do is get in it. So, off with the kimono, and in you go."

"WHAT," yelled Kagome," Not with you here!"

"Don't worry," InuTaisho said as he waved his hands in front of him," I will turn my back."

"I do not know who is worse! You or the monk!"

Kagome waited till InuTaisho was completely turned around before she began to disrobe. As soon as she was out of the kimono, she jumped into the water. At first the water was nice and warm, then all of a sudden it turned ice cold.

InuTaisho heard the 'splash'. He turned around because he knew she would need his help. The whole thing was far from just jumping in and jumping back out.

( To Sango )

At the moment, Sango was playing 'babysitter' for Lord Matsunoshin. It wasn't that hard. She just had to fallow him every where he went. The only difficult part was the monk.

Grad butt here. Ask you to bear his child there. It was so annoying! She was really going to let InuTaisho know about this. Or, she could just make the monk disappear. For good!

( To Miroku )

The slayer in front of him was so ensuring. Say something wrong you get hit or you get a death glare. Touch her on the butt, you get knocked out.

She was the first to be so forceful. They usually just blush and go on. But this one, it wasn't her style to give up. It made him have the 'hots'.

( To Sesshomaru )

This was getting ridiculous. Why should he be worried about a woman in his father's chambers? Just because they were in there for a long time didn't mean anything. So, they could have done something. Big deal, it wasn't new.

But, it was new that the women he felt a twitch in his heart for was in that room. With the constant yapping from his instincts it was annoying. The last thing InuYasha had said was what was sending him crazy.

Just because he sat on a bench looking all cool. Didn't mean he wasn't running around pulling his hair out on the inside. The only reason he hadn't already gone and knocked the door down to his father's chambers was because of Rin.

She was sitting there talking about miscellaneous things, asking him a question every now and then. He answered the best he could. He was still thinking about what InuYasha had said.

"_So, you mean you were in your demon instincts for the past couple days," InuYasha asked._

"_Yes, now go away," growled Sesshomaru._

"_You know father probably has taken her as his mate," was the last thing InuYasha said before he was thrown through a wall._

"_Just because he is telling the truth doesn't mean you should hurt him," Snapped Kikyo._

"_Get out. Now!"_

Sesshomaru shook his head. _She is not mine to care for. She is like every other mortal. Weak, stupid, and disgusting, just to name a few._

"Rin it is time for bed," Sesshomaru said as he stood up.

He took Rin to her chambers, and made sure she was asleep. He walked back to his chamber, only to find something missing. He couldn't make it out, but something was gone.

If he figured out who had it, he was going to kill them. No one stole from him and got away with it. No one except for Rin, but she usually told on her self then apologized.

It would not have been Kagome. She was too nice for such things. Then he remembered the intruder this morning. It must have been Lord Matsunoshin. He was going to kill that lord.

Sesshomaru quickly turned around and was back out his doors. He could smell that disgusting demon lord. Lord Matsunoshin was close.

Sesshomaru could already taste his blood. He could feel the blood that would soon be dripping form his claws. He no longer cared. He allowed his instincts to take over.

Kit: Yes, I know I Update good! I am a fast writer!

Wiz: Wateve!...Thanks To all who reviewed!

Kit: Yep!


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9 The New Kagome

Sesshomaru had turned the corner to come face to face with Matsunoshin. Matsunoshin could see the change in Sesshomaru. He quickly jumped back, and took up stance. Sesshomaru let out a low snarl as he looked Matsunoshin over.

She is not here.

'What are you talking about? He has something of ours.'

I know something is missing, but he doesn't have it.

'Stop talking already. If you're so smart, than tell me what is missing?'

Her.

With that last thought, Sesshomaru's instincts took off after the sakura blossoms.

( To Kag&InuTaisho )

The icy feeling had sunk into Kagome's veins. She felt so drowsy. She could feel her self zoning in and out. The water was slowly becoming deeper. Her body felt so inhuman. It felt as if it didn't belong to her.

A red fog hung around her head. The next moment it felt as if her whole body was going into a spasm. Two strong arms wrapped around her. A voice was whispering words into her ear, but she couldn't understand anything.

InuTaisho had seen when she fell into the water. He had quickly noticed the light pink aura around her. _Damn it! She is a miko. This is not going to be good, _InuTaisho told himself.

He jumped in beside her. He grabbed her around the waist so she wouldn't drown. It hurt to touch her, but he needed to calm her down before she hurt her self. He whispered soothing words into her ears. Telling her she was safe and well.

Kagome's body finally stopped its thrashing and calmed down. That was when the next wave hit. Her body slowly started to become wrapped in light. InuTaisho had to let his hold on her go.

After a few minutes, the light finally left. It revealed a huge dog demoness. Beautiful silvery fur laced Kagome's form. The water droplets made it shine and glisten. She looked like a demon goddess.

InuTaisho was completely speechless. He was trying everything in his might to stop himself from claiming her. He had to keep reminding himself that she was for his son. He turned to leave. He knew she needed sleep.

( To Sesshomaru )

Sesshomaru had been weaving through the halls fallowing the scent of what was missing from his room. It ended right out side his father's chambers.

NO! He didn't. He wouldn't.

'What are you so upset about now?'

Sesshomaru's instincts didn't reply. It was about to slam into the door, but it opened. There stood his father.

InuTaisho looked at his son in confusion. _How did his instincts get out?_ Was the only question that ran through his mind.

"You had better have not mated her," Sesshomaru's instincts cried out.

Before Sesshomaru could say another thing, InuTaisho had knocked him out. He picked Sesshomaru up and placed him on his futon.

"You better thank me after this," muttered InuTaisho.

( To The Dinning Hall )

Everyone had been called to the dinning room, excluding Sesshomaru, Kagome, and InuTaisho. Matsunoshin was complaining to Sango about Sesshomaru's attack on him. InuYasha was yelling at Myoga about where his father was.

Miroku had finally gotten tired of the whole thing and shouted 'shut up'. Everyone went quite. Sango let out a sigh.

"We will go over everything step by step," Miroku said as he looked around the table," Myoga where is InuTaisho?"

Myoga looked up at the monk. He wasn't supposed to tell. He wouldn't with Matsunoshin around. It would be his death. InuTaisho would be sure to kill him.

"I do not know," Myoga said as he looked around the table.

( To InuTaisho )

Sesshomaru was still unconscious on the bed. Kagome was still in the spring that was below his chambers. InuTaisho sat thinking about how Sesshomaru would react. Now, that he got to thinking what would everyone else think?

This was going to be one hell of a day. Matsunoshin was here, which meant that the elders would come. Kagome was in for a shock as well. She was going to need training to harness her powers. Not only training on her demon powers, but training with her miko powers as well.

( To Kagome )

She couldn't remember where she was. There was water every where. _Why am I in a spring? Why am I naked?_ She asked her self as she looked down at her body. Then all of her memory came back, she let out a gasp as she sank down in the water.

She again looked at her body. A single pink stripe was on each wrist. Two pink stripes were on each side of her stomach. Her hair was past her butt, and it was silvery with a pinkish tint to it.

She allowed the water to calm again so she could see her reflection. The image staring back at her was beautiful. Her face had to pink stripes on each side. Her hands had claws on them that had a pinkish hue that surrounded it.

Her body also seemed off balance. She looked down one more time to see that her breast had doubled in size. Her body was still at the same height. She also still had her curves.

"I am going to kill that Lord InuTaisho," Kagome growled as she exited the spring and got dressed.

Wiz: Ha haa InuTaisho is soo dead!

Kit: He isn't going to die! I don't kill the cool ppl...just the evil ones!

Wiz: Thanks to all that reviewed and keep 'em coming!


	10. Chapter 10

Ch.10 Say Hi Everyone

Kagome was running up the stairs that led away from the spring. The door was now in front of her. She gave it one nice kick, and sent it banging open. It revealed InuTaisho sitting on a cushion and Sesshomaru asleep.

She felt a small twinge of concern for Sesshomaru, but right now all she wanted to do was kill the perverted lord. She was about to say what was on her mind, but the other door came flying open.

Kagome quickly swung around and shut the door to the secret springs. She just hoped no one saw. She leaned against the wall trying to act normal. This by the way was going to be pretty hard.

Soon, the room held Sesshomaru, Kagome, InuTaisho, InuYasha, Kikyo, Sango, Miroku, Matsunoshin, and a man Kagome didn't know. They all stared at Kagome then turned to InuTaisho.

"Who the hell is that," yelled InuYasha as he pointed at Kagome.

"That is Kagome," answered InuTaisho," But she is a demon now."

"Ah, so you used the springs," said the unknown man.

"Yes, how could you tell Elder Naotada," asked InuTaisho in shock.

"Well she does have bigger breast than normal," Naotada said as he looked Kagome over while his hand rested under his chin.

"You are right," said Miroku as he too started checking Kagome out.

"What the hell is wrong with you," Kagome yelled as her hands came up to cover her breasts," Does everyone have to be perverted or is it just the three of you."

Kagome walked over to InuTaisho and pointed a finger at him and said," You! You are the worse! It is because of you that I am like this!"

"It was your choice," he mumbled.

Sesshomaru, who was now awake,sat on the futon watching the whole display. Kagome was better looking in this new form. His instincts were going crazy.

Oh my god, look at her. She looks even better.

'Shut up! Just because she is a demon, doesn't mean anything.'

Matsunoshin was also checking her out again. He couldn't believe Sesshomaru had such a mate. He didn't just want the lands, but he wanted Kagome as well. He would easily get rid of Sesshomaru.

"So, this is Sesshomaru's mate," asked Elder Naotada.

"This Sesshomaru does not have a mate," Sesshomaru said as he glared at his father.

"You want to know why Sesshomaru," Kagome yelled," Because you are such an ass. That is why. I don't even want to be your mate nor your father's mate."

"What got into her," InuYasha asked his father so he could only hear.

"It is the demon blood mixing with her miko powers. It will take a while for it to level out," InuTaisho told InuYasha as he watched the shock expression cross Sesshomaru's face.

"So, she will act like a bitch until she gets used to her powers?"

"I heard that InuYasha," Kagome yelled.

"Or until she mates," added Naotada.

"I am not mating and that is final," Kagome said as she stormed out of the room.

Sesshomaru sat there in complete and utter shock. He had been rejected, as well as his father. No one had ever rejected him, but no on and I mean no one rejected a lord. They had thrown themselves on him, but never reject. She had never thrown her self at his feet or own him now that he thought about it.

She had only been there. She was always smiling at him. She was just kind to him. She gave him his space. She never even tried to get in his pants. Now, he knew what was missing in his chambers. It had been her.

Took you that long to find out. Even if you were unconscious, you had still felt her and saw her. So, I wasn't in complete control.

'Shut up!'

You're just saying that because you know I am right for once.

'…'

Sesshomaru was brought out of his thoughts when he noticed no one was in the room except him and his father. InuTaisho just stood a few feet away from he sat. He had a sad look on his face.

"What do you want father," Sesshomaru asked as he looked around the room.

"You better go get her. Did you know Matsunoshin wants her as well," InuTaisho questioned.

"What," snarled Sesshomaru as he jumped up off the floor.

Sesshomaru was almost at the door when Naotada stopped him.

"Sesshomaru I will give you another week to get a mate and that is final," Naotada said as he sat down.

( To Kagome )

Kagome was walking through the gardens. She was tired of being in this castle. She was going to leave. She wasn't wanted as Kikyo put it. That was how she had always felt, unwanted. She was just something that took up space, but she was different now.

She was a demon. With that last thought, Kagome quickly turned to jump over the garden wall. If she had been mortal, it would have been impossible. But now, she had all her demon power.

She landed gently down on the other side with ease. She gave one look back. She would miss everyone, even Sesshomaru. She wasn't some cold bitch who didn't care. She had been treated nicely by everyone.

They would always be close to her. They had been the only family she had after her real family had banded her and Kikyo. Rumors said that she and Kikyo were cursed. One was to bring luck, while the other was to bring chaos.

Kagome gave a last look back before she continued on. She already knew she was the one who would bring chaos. Kikyo was always the lucky one. The day they had been abducted by InuTaisho had been her fault. The demon that was chasing them had been her fault.

Kagome fought to hold back the tears that were trying to break free. She would leave before the castle was brought down. She had not told anyone there because she didn't want to leave a home she had finally found. But in the end, all good things had to go.

( To Sesshomaru )

Sesshomaru was trying to track Kagome down. He ran through the halls pushing any who were to slow to get out of his way. He finally reached the gardens only to find that she wasn't there.

Sesshomaru felt this hopeless feeling. It was clouding everything that existed. He felt a small hand on his shoulder. He turned to come face to face with Kikyo. It was Kagome's twin elder sister.

"Forget about her," Kikyo whispered as she leaned forward into his chest.

"Why should this Sesshomaru listen to you," Sesshomaru demanded.

"Because," Kikyo said with a sly smile," I can do this!"

With that said she let her right hand drop, she reached out and grabbed him. Sesshomaru didn't know what the hell was going on. He went to remove her only to find Kikyo looking in his face glaring.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," she said," Not unless you want to lose them. After all, I am a miko."

Kit: I leave U with a cliffy!...ok so I got some questions and I will answer them!Kagome Assassinater: I am the only one wrting this! Wiz is to lazy and slow to type...

Wiz: Soo true, but U r also mean Kit! Also kag0meur question was answered in the chapter and so was InuJinx, but if u didn't get it... well... too bad I am not telling!

Kit: Thanks to all that reviewed the last chapter and I hope U review this chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

Kit: Ok, I am going to answer some questions because there are some confused ppl and I am weird

Wiz: Dang right! Oh and WE DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

Kit:kk...soo...MysticSea88 wat do U mean hopefully it will keep going? It is going to keep going as long as I have a say!

Wiz: O K well reese-n-anime wat would Kikyo grab that would shock him? hmm...think down! Really down...not too down though! The other questions we will not answer because we would be giving away the whole ff! So wait, read, and Find out! Oh, nad the answer to life is death...I think?

Kit: Kagome Assassinater U r welcome and yes Kikyois trying to get in his pants! kag0me I will make Kagome as rude to Sesshy as I want, but the fact she is being mean is because she is a moody dog demon!

Wiz: Thats all the questions we will answer soo, enjoy the new chappy! Thanks to all that reviewed! So plzz review this chapter too!

Ch.11 Let the Search Begin

Kagome had been running all day. She had finally come to a stop by a hot spring. She decided she needed a bath. Disrobing and getting in she allowed her self to relax. Her powers were completely unstable. She had already accidentally destroyed three trees.

A nice long soak would be wonderful. To bad some idiot didn't know that. She could smell them just on the other side of the bush. She first thought it was someone passing by, but they hadn't moved for sometime.

She let out a sigh as she exited the water. Who ever it was, was about to learn the first thing in manners. Kagome quickly dressed in the kimono she had been wearing since she left the castle.

She looked at the bush for a moment. Then in a flash, she jumped over it landing right in front of a small boy. He was huddled on the ground quivering in fright. The fear radiated off of him.

"I am sorry," he cried," I know I shouldn't spy, but I couldn't help it. I got scared that if you saw me you would kill me."

"Why would I do that," Kagome asked as she sat down beside the small boy. Now that she got to looking, the boy was a demon too.

"Because," he said as he looked up at Kagome," You are a powerful demon and I was spying on you."

Kagome just laughed at him. She shook her head. The boy looked at her in confusion.

"What is your name," Kagome asked as she helped him up.

"I am Shippo," he said with a grin.

( To Sesshomaru )

"Wench," growled Sesshomaru as he glared at the woman who now held him.

"You are the one who told Kagome you didn't want her. So, why go after her," Kikyo asked as she gave a small squeeze.

Sesshomaru took a sharp breath in at this action. Kikyo gave him another squeeze at the reaction she got. Sesshomaru's instincts were flaring. It wanted to kill this whore.

Kikyo moved to undo his pants, but a yell stopped her. It was her mate, InuYasha. She quickly let go of Sesshomaru, and ran to InuYasha. She hugged him and started crying. She told InuYasha that he had forced her to do what he saw happening.

"What the fuck is your problem," InuYasha asked as he flexed his claws," Just because you chased that wench of yours away, don't mean you can fuck mine."

"Something that filthy isn't fuckable," Sesshomaru said as he turned to leave. He didn't glance back at InuYasha's insulting words. He jumped over the wall, and started to follow Kagome's scent.

Sesshomaru knew that Matsunoshin was far ahead of him. He had left before him, which meant he was closer to Kagome then he was. The thought of him touching her was disgusting. He raced through the woods at full speed.

All the forest animals hid in fear as the demon passed them. They could sense that he was upset. Lower demons ran in the opposite direction. They could tell that crossing his path would only lead to a fast gruesome death.

( To InuTaisho )

InuTaisho was in his study with Elder Naotada. They had been talking about how good the change in Kagome was being she was a miko. Naotada said he hoped Sesshomaru got to Kagome before Matsunoshin did.

They were both drinking sake. Each had a bottle to him self. They were both concerned about Sesshomaru and taken a mate. He only had a week to do it in. If Matsunoshin got to Kagome before Sesshomaru they were sure there would be a fight.

The sake was starting to get low, when InuYasha burst into the study. He looked pissed. Both looked up from their bottles to see what he wanted. InuYasha stood in the doorway trying to gain his breath. So, they just let him stand there.

"And you get on to me when I drink," heaved InuYasha.

"This is a different matter," InuTaisho said as he looked up at the ceiling.

"I do not fucking care about matters," InuYasha yelled," I want to know why Sesshomaru was all over my mate?"

This brought both of the elder demons out of their thoughts. Sesshomaru wouldn't be on Kikyo. He was raised better than that. InuTaisho thought about it for a minute. Nothing seemed to fit. He looked over at Naotada, only for him to be looking back. Both shrugged.

"I don't know why," said InuTaisho.

"Maybe it is because mine has better looks," said InuYasha with a smile.

Right after he said it. Naotada fell over from where he was sitting. InuTaisho tried his best to not show his amusement. Kikyo was not better looking than Kagome. They could already here Sesshomaru's cursing about InuYasha's fib.

"You must be mistaken," laughed Naotada.

"I saw Kikyo pulling down Sesshomaru's pants," yelled InuYasha.

"I will see to Sesshomaru," said InuTaisho.

InuYasha gave a smile to his father and left. Both of the demons let out a sigh. This was just getting worse by the minute. Or, so they thought.

Kit: Whoa! I can't believe that!

Wiz: U write it and U can't believe it?...Wat a moron!


	12. Chapter 12

Wiz: Oh, Kagome Assassinater I sometimes spell what wat just to save time and typing because I hate typing. That is also the reason Kit gets ticked because I never type. I just tell her where her mistakes are! hehe so that is why she gets mad because I am hardly any help…I am so lazy and Kit knows!

Kit: So here is your new chapter! I hope U enjoy and plz review !

Ch. 12 Finding

Sesshomaru had run all day and some of the night before he crossed Matsunoshin's path. They both glared at each other. Sesshomaru quickly took stance as well as Matsunoshin. They didn't move or speak for several minutes.

"I have a deal for you Sesshomaru," sneered Matsunoshin.

"This Sesshomaru already knows it," snarled Sesshomaru as he flexed his claws.

"The first to get to Kagome can have her," stated Matsunoshin as he straightened up.

Sesshomaru glared at him for awhile longer before nodding. Then they both took off running toward Kagome's scent. They soon came to the hot spring only to find Kagome was not there.

Both could smell the fox demon. They looked at each other before they again took off. Another demon with Kagome was bad. There were several reasons as to why. The demon would soon face death by their hands. That was the major reason.

Kagome's scent was soon becoming stronger. Sesshomaru let a small smirk cross his features. He already knew he had won. There was no doubt about it. Sesshomaru didn't slow his pace. Matsunoshin was right behind him.

They soon came to an open meadow. Flowers grew every where. Right in the middle stood a goddess. Her hair seemed to match the flowers. The setting sun only made the picture seem more fragile.

Sesshomaru and Matsunoshin came to a stop. Neither could move. The picture before them looked unearthly, and seemed to shimmer with power. Before they knew what was going on, the picture gave a small shake and disappeared.

To say they were shocked would be an understatement. It had all been a trick. That fox demon must have done it. They could not detect Kagome's scent anywhere. It was as if it had just vanished.

Not far away. Kagome sat in a tree with Shippo in her lap. They were both trying not to laugh at the trick they had just pulled on the demon lords. Shippo had used his fox magic to make a copy of Kagome while Kagome hid there scent.

They were both enjoying their game. Kagome had heard about their little deal. She would make it very hard for them to find her. Kagome's powers were still a little whacked, but with Shippo's help she had learned how to control some of it.

Shippo had heard of a lady who could help her with her miko powers. So, they were going to go to that village and get help. She was really excited to get her powers under control.

They waited until both demons had left before they decided to get down. Shippo walked to the meadow where the illusion had been. It was pretty even without the magic. Kagome stood watching her new friend.

Kagome let out a sigh. She really did love Sesshomaru. Even if he acted like an ass, she still loved him for it. It just made him seem like him. Her heart told her she should go back to him and confess. Confess her love and the curse that follows her.

She promised the new instincts that she would go back to Sesshomaru. She had learned from Shippo the small little voice that was always talking to her was her instincts. He had said all demons had them.

Shippo finally came back after he had gathered the acorns that had held the illusion. It was time to go meet the miko who would help Kagome harness her powers. The journey would take a few days, but they didn't care. They had eternity, but the woman didn't.

( At the Castle )

All hell had broke lose. InuYasha wanted Kikyo to become a dog demon just like Kagome. InuTaisho refused. It wasn't enough to stop InuYasha. Kikyo kept putting thoughts into InuYasha's head.

These thoughts were that if she were a demon the pups would have more power. She would be even more beautiful than Kagome. She would live as long as he would. But, what she was leaving out was she wanted the power.

Kikyo was completely jealous. She was mad at Lord InuTaisho who never paid her any attention. Sesshomaru called her a whore. None of them saw that she was better than Kagome. She was supposed to be better. She was supposed to bring luck.

Kagome was just a mishap. She wasn't supposed to be here or anywhere for that matter. Kikyo loathed her younger twin sister. Kagome had only been a problem for her since birth. It was Kagome's fault for everything that had happen.

InuYasha came into the room Kikyo was sitting in. She looked up at him with her questioning eyes hoping that stupid InuTaisho had said yes this time. InuYasha shook his head to signal no.

Kikyo let out a sigh. It was time to see if she could get that old lord to see that she was better. She gave a smile to InuYasha and left the room. This was going to prove difficult, but she would do it.

Kikyo walked down the long halls toward InuTaisho's chambers. She didn't bother looking at anything. The servants quickly got out of her way. None wanted to face InuYasha or Kikyo's wrath.

All the servants knew that Kikyo could manipulate InuYasha any way she wanted. They also knew that she was jealous of the kind Lady Kagome. All the servants loved Kagome. None said anything bad about her, but they sure did say bad things about Kikyo.

InuTaisho's door finally came into view. Kikyo stopped outside and put on one of her innocent faces. She knocked on the door for a few moments. No one came to the door. So, she tried again. She got the same results.

Kikyo was starting to get very annoyed. She saw a passing servant and quickly stopped her.

"Girl do you no where the Lord is," Kikyo asked," I have something really important to give him."

"Um…Lord InuTaisho is in his personal springs," the young servant said.

"Thank you," Kikyo said as she turned away.

"Wait! You can't go there," the girl yelled after Kikyo.

Kikyo didn't even pay any attention. She just kept walking down the hall. This was better than she had hoped for. She was going to get more than she had bargained for.

The young servant couldn't help but smirk. Kikyo was in for a big surprise. Lord InuTaisho had told her if anyone was to ask for him to tell them he was in his personal spring. The young servant quickly turned and ran through the halls. She had to tell the head servant about Kikyo.

Kikyo had finally reached the spring. It was a huge spring. She had been here before with InuYasha. It was a spring that had been incased inside the castle. It also had some plants growing in the place. The steam wasn't too thick, but thick enough to hide someone.

Kikyo slowly pulled the door back. The steam rushed out to greet her. _This was going to be too easy, _she thought. She slipped in, and quickly undressed. She eased her self into the water so as to not make any noise.

Kikyo saw a figure not too far ahead of her. She walked through the water with adequate ease. She slipped up behind the figure and rapped her arms around it.

InuTaisho lay in his chambers looking at the ceiling. He didn't know what to do. He knew Kikyo was the one behind InuYasha asking him to allow Kikyo to become a demon. He wouldn't allow that selfish bitch to ever use them.

He let out allow sigh when he heard his head servant call to him through the doors. He got up from where he lay. He stood and walked over to the door. He opened it enough to peek out.

"We did like you asked Mi-Lord," he said as he bowed to InuTaisho.

"Is she in the spring," InuTaisho asked as a smirk crossed his face.

"Yes," he said.

"Good, you may leave now," InuTaisho said as he stepped out into the hall. _This is going to be fun. I hope Totosai doesn't get killed._

Kit: hehe...I am so evil!

Wiz: Poor Totosai! U r mean Kit!


	13. Chapter 13

Kit: No Totosai never did anything to me...I just thought the guy needed some fun!

Wiz: HA haa! Thanks for reviewing!

Ch.13 Let Us Start

InuTaisho was leaving the castle. He had a lot of reasons, but the most important one was Kagome. She needed help controlling her demon instincts and power. He just hoped it wasn't too late.

He was fallowing her trail which seemed to like to do a lot of flopping around. Finally, he seemed to work it out. He had also noticed the fox demon as well that was traveling with her. Kagome's scent soon came to a stop at a village.

The village wasn't all that great. It had fields of crops, but it still didn't have that many people there. It was small, and he could also sense a miko. He hoped Kagome was fine being that she was a demon.

InuTaisho stalked around the village. He stopped behind a hut that he could sense Kagome was in. He knew Kagome knew that he was there. So, he just waited for her to come out.

It didn't take long before Kagome came out. She ran straight up to him and gave him a hug like Rin usually did. He had never been hugged by Kagome before. She looked overly happy.

A miko came to stand beside Kagome. Then a small fox demon jumped onto Kagome's shoulder. He couldn't believe he wasn't attacked. Normally there was always someone stupid enough to attack him.

"Lord InuTaisho I am so glad to see you," Kagome said as she beamed at him," I am sorry I left, but I was a little upset with Sesshomaru for attacking like his usual jerk of a self."

"I see you are back to normal," InuTaisho said as he looked at the girl he sort of thought as a daughter.

"So, ye are the great Lord of the West," the old miko asked.

"Yes he is Kaede," chimed Kagome as she looked around," So, why are you here? Don't you have work to do or are you looking for more beautiful women to abduct?"

"I was simply looking for you," InuTaisho said in a hurt voice," I was going to help you with your powers, but it seems you don't want my help."

InuTaisho turned to leave and started to walk away. He soon felt a hand grab his shoulder and pull him to a stop. He turned to see Kagome. She had a sad look in her eyes. He gave her a smile.

"I thought Sesshomaru said you were not supposed to grab the Lord," InuTaisho said jokingly.

Kagome eyes soon brightened. She couldn't believe she fell for his joke. She started to laugh. She tried to cover it up with her hand. InuTaisho had always been nice to her, even if he acted like a pervert.

Kagome's eyes soon again were sad. She knew she had to tell them about her curse. She looked back at InuTaisho. He looked at her with a confused face. She was laughing a minute ago so what happened.

"InuTaisho," Kagome said sadly," I need to tell you something about Kikyo and me."

"You mean about that curse," he asked.

"How did you know," Kagome asked as her mouth fell open.

"What curse," Shippo asked as he looked from Kagome to InuTaisho.

"The curse of two twins," InuTaisho stated simply.

"Ah, so that is why ye said you did not want to stay long," Kaede said as she came to stand by Kagome. She patted the young miko/demon on the arm.

"Yeah and I am the one of chaos," Kagome said as she hung her head in shame.

"Don't do that," said InuTaisho as he lifted her head with one of his claws," Ever since you left my castle all hell broke lose. I think you are the twin of luck."

"Then why was Sesshomaru so mean and cruel. I know deep down he is not like that so why was everything messing up for me," Kagome asked as she tried to hold back the tears that were slowly working their way up.

"Ye power of luck and ye sister's power of chaos crossed each other out," Kaede said as she patted the young girl.

"Oh," was all Kagome could say.

Shippo sat there with a confused look on his face. Kaede just nodded and patted Kagome on the arm. InuTaisho was happy that Kagome had finally understood. Kagome just stared at the ground for a few minutes.

"So, what about my training," Kagome asked with a smile on her face.

"We could begin now or wait till the morning," InuTaisho said as he looked around the village," You don't want Sesshomaru to find you do you?"

"I never asked for him to search for me," Kagome yelled. She stood there for a few minutes allowing the words she had just said to sink in. She was completely upset as to what she had said.

"I am sorry for yelling. It's just I've been having these weird mood swings," Kagome said sadly.

InuTaisho had been to worried about her that he forgot she wasn't human. Then it hit him, she was probably going into heat. That would explain her over all upset feelings and her odd behavior.

"Uh…Kagome, I think you may be going into heat," InuTaisho said as he took in a deep breath. He closed his eyes. If he knew Kagome, she would freak and hit him.

"Huh," was all he heard. He looked up into the confused face of Kagome. She was completely confused. Kaede looked at her thoughtfully. Kagome looked from InuTaisho to Kaede and back again. Shippo sat there with an expressionless gaze.

"Why is everybody looking at me for? What did I do," Kagome asked as she took a step back.

A big perverted grin crossed InuTaisho's face as he watched Kagome. He walked up and put an arm around Kagome. He pulled her close so he could whisper it in to her ear. Kagome's face at first was calm, but soon turned red as her blush lit her face.

( At the Castle )

Kikyo felt the person in front of her relax a little. She couldn't hold back from allowing hand to 'accidentally' slip. She could hear the guy in front of her groan at her actions. She was enjoying the way she could make him groan so easily.

"InuTaisho said he had a surprise, but not such a nice vixen," said the figure in front of her.

Kikyo at once stopped what she was doing and backed up. The demon in front of her turned around to face her. He had wrinkles all over him. Kikyo almost shrieked. She quickly turned and ran out of the spring.

_I am scared for life. I am so scared for life,_ Kikyo said as she ran out the door with her clothes in her hands.

Totosai stated to laugh. His master was always ahead of anyone. That went for women that tried to seduce him. He continued to laugh, but stopped when he heard the girl start to scream. This meant trouble for sure.

Totosai quickly got out of the spring, and dressed. Totosai went to the room InuTaisho had assigned for him. He sat there until the head servant said he could leave.

Wiz:Plzz! REVIEW!

Kit: They already do that?

Wiz: O..well...still...REVIEW


	14. Chapter 14

Kit:Thanks for reviewing!

Wiz: Ha haa! I love our story!

Ch.14 The Bindings Of Heat

Kagome had been awakened early so her training could be halfway done before the real side effects of heat fell in. InuTaisho said it would take about two days, but not to count on it. She was to stay away from any males, except for InuTaisho, because they would easily try to take her.

The training had been hard. Neither Kaede nor InuTaisho took it easy on Kagome. Everything seemed ridiculous to Kagome. All the meditating seemed such a waste, but it soon paid off when her demon instincts had tried to take control.

Many times InuTaisho had to pry Kagome off of him. It was hard for Kagome to listen to InuTaisho and not notice parts of him. Kaede usually dumped a cold bucket of water on Kagome. That always caught her attention. InuTaisho said it would work now, but later on it wouldn't even faze her.

By the second day, Kagome had over half of her control on her instincts. InuTaisho said he was impressed. No demon could do that that fast. Kaede said it had to do with her miko powers.

Now, Kagome sat in a tree watching the day pass. Nothing big had really happened. Just the usual flirts with InuTaisho, but InuTaisho had left for his lands. He had said she would be fine with Kaede.

Kaede had been watching the young miko/demon all day. She hadn't really gone into true heat. She had seen demons in true heat. They went after anything that was the opposite sex. Kaede just hoped their training was enough that she would be able to keep control.

Not far away Sesshomaru had finally picked up on Kagome's scent. He was slowly making his way there. He could also sense she was in heat. A grin crossed his face as he neared. This was the perfect opportunity.

He stalked threw the forest. He was planning on letting her come to him. After that dirty trick she had pulled, he wasn't going to forgive her that easily. From the position he was now in, he could see Kagome clearly sitting in a tree.

She looked even more beautiful than that illusion he had seen. He could tell she was overly powerful, but still not as powerful as he was. He watched as she swung her foot back and forth. She looked as if the whole world was not even there.

He let out a low growl that only demons could hear. She heard it and looked around. He did it again as he slowly stepped back into the forest. She at once jumped from the tree she was sitting in.

Kagome had heard the two sounds used during mating. InuTaisho said to be careful about them. She landed gracefully on the ground. She walked toward the place she had heard the noise coming from.

As she walked, she came across a familiar scent. Sesshomaru! Kagome continued following the scent. Then, she spotted Sesshomaru leaning against a tree. He looked calm and at ease with everything, but inside he was having a war.

Sesshomaru was trying everything in his power not just to jump her. He liked her just as much as his instincts. He had only spent about three days with her and was falling head over heels in love with her. The only things he could bring out that did this were because of the way she acted. She didn't care for his name, wealth, and power. She cared for him as being him. That was what got him the most.

Kagome could tell Sesshomaru was having problems. She stopped about five feet away from him. He was in deep thought, or deep perverted thoughts. She shook her head as she felt her instincts whine about how good he looked. To tell you the truth, her instincts were a little more controllable, but they still acted like teens with major hormones.

Kaede had just now noticed Kagome was gone, and she could sense two powerful males near. _They must be after Kagome. Poor child. I hope she can handle them, _Kaede said to her self as she went back into her hut.

Matsunoshin could sense Kagome's heat. He could smell Sesshomaru with her. This was going to prove tricky. Before Matsunoshin could move, Kagome appeared right in front of him. She seemed like a goddess in disguise. He went to grad her only to find her behind him.

_So she wants to play,_ Matsunoshin thought as he tried to grad her again. She just kept dodging. He liked it. The whole thought of her wanting to play was arousing.

Shippo sat in a tree not so far away. He loved to pull tricks on other greater demons. They couldn't hurt him any more because of Kagome. He was having a hard time not to fall out of the tree laughing.

He also had the protection of InuTaisho. That was a great deal of safety. He just sat there as the demon tried to catch his fake Kagome. InuTaisho had given him authorization to 'play' with Lord Matsunoshin.

The lord again tried to grab Kagome, but again he failed. This was just too much enjoyable for Shippo. He was going to have to do this more often. He knew Kagome wouldn't care because she enjoyed watching a whole bunch of idiots chase nothing.

Matsunoshin had finally stopped chasing the fake Kagome. He turned to look her over. Then he said," Come now Kagome, let's stop this game, and start another one."

Shippo almost gagged. This was just sickening. Shippo felt some what sorry for the demon. Some what is the key word here, because he felt entirely sorry for Kagome. To bad for this lord, Sesshomaru and Kagome were almost certainly already 'playing' that 'game'.

Shippo let the illusion fall. This was just wrong. He left for Kaede's hut. He didn't want to stay around with that perverted, disgusting, as well as messed up demon.

Matsunoshin knew precisely what had happened. He had just been made fun of again by that same fox demon. As soon as he caught that demon, he would kill it. He would enjoy doing it to all extent.

Kagome had placed a scent barrier around where she and Sesshomaru were. They had stood there for about ten minutes. Sesshomaru had opened his eyes to look at her. Kagome just gave him her customary glower.

"Sesshomaru," she said as she took a step forward. He looked at her and cocked his head to the side. Kagome took in a deep breath and let it out.

"We need to talk," she declared as she sat down on a log not to remote.

Kit: Yea! This chapter was short...sry!

Wiz: No we are not!


	15. Chapter 15

Kit: I warn you now! This chapter is a lemon!

Wiz: If you don't like lemons than don't read and don't coplain if it isn't any good...because we have never wrote a lemon before and we are still virgans! So shut up and live with it!

Ch. 15 All Said

Sesshomaru gave a nod. He wanted to speak to her as well. He stayed where he was in fear with the intention of if he was too close he would do something. He didn't state anything since he could tell Kagome sought to talk foremost.

"Sesshomaru, I…Kikyo…we are cursed by the twins curse," Kagome half cried, half stated.

Sesshomaru gave a brisk nod. He had heard of this curse. It was many of the prophecies that his father had told him about. All demons knew of a quantity of types of curses or prophets, but they scarcely ever came factual.

"Then you knew as well," she asked.

"This Sesshomaru didn't know, but he did know of the curse itself."

"Oh," Kagome said as she lowered her gaze to look at the ground.

Sesshomaru couldn't stand just looking at her any more. He desired her more than ever. His instincts were gradually gaining more influence over him. He had to inform her before it was too late.

"Kagome," he said gingerly," I know we haven't known each other that long. The longer I am around you the harder it is for me to keep control. Do you want to mate with me or would you want someone else."

Kagome couldn't believe he was asking her for an option. She looked at him just to see if he was still in control or if the instincts had taken over. He was still in power, but he was slowly losing.

The answer never came. She just sat there dumbfounded. There was no complete true answer. She didn't want to say what she wanted. It could be she was in heat or it could be from her. She wanted it to be from her heart.

Sesshomaru left the place he had been standing and walked over to where she was sitting. He allowed his hand to run through her hair. She didn't give any resistance to the move. He leaned forward so she could feel his breath on her face.

Shivers ran up and down Kagome's spine. She could feel a small pull in her stomach. She didn't know what was going on. Her body had never acted like this before. She felt his hands as they traveled across her body.

He couldn't resist cupping her breasts. He heard as she took in a quick take of breath. He slowly kneads them allowing all the pleasure to be slow and teasing.

Kagome could feel a claw run down the front of her kimono. She heard the light wisp as cloth fell to the ground, but she couldn't do anything to stop what was happening. All she could do was lean into Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru used one arm to pull Kagome closer to him. His pants were slowly becoming too tight. He tilted Kagome's head up thus he could capture her lips.

He kissed her softly the first time, but the kisses gradually became more passionate and demanding. He nipped her bottom lip craving she would open her mouth for him. She moaned into his mouth. He took that chance to allow his tongue to slip in.

She pulled on his shirt in hope he would take it off. She could feel his arousal that was still in his pants. She could still feel that same cringing feeling in her stomach. Kagome grabbed the ties to his shirt and tugged them lose.

The shirt soon found its way to the ground joining the tattered kimono. Sesshomaru made them fall to the ground without getting hurt. He lay on top of Kagome laying kisses from her neck to shoulders.

Hands roamed freely, feeling each grove and every curve of the other. Kagome's hands made a short trip to Sesshomaru's pants. Her fingers gave short small tugs. Sesshomaru groaned as she cupped him.

Sesshomaru had never been in such pleasure before. His pants were soon off thanks to Kagome. One of his hands left Kagome's breast only to be replaced by his mouth. He gently nipped the peaks.

Kagome couldn't tell what he was doing until she felt a small push at her entrance. Sesshomaru chuckled into her skin as he heard her gasp. He slowly probed her with his finger.

Sesshomaru kissed down her stomach as his finger pumped in and out. She threw her head back as she arched her body. This was slowly driving Kagome insane. She wanted him now.

"Sessh…omaru..," whimpered Kagome as he added another digit," Please… no more…teasing."

Sesshomaru just chuckled as his head at last reached her clit. He licked her slowly still teasing her. Kagome's hands at once shot into his hair as she moaned even more. Sesshomaru could feel her walls tighten as her first orgasm came.

He licked up her juices as the spilled freely into his mouth. He came back up to kiss her allowing her to taste her on essence. He again retraced her cavern. Kagome slowly rubbed her self against his arousal.

This time it was Sesshomaru's turn to say stop with the teasing. Kagome wouldn't stop. Not until he was buried deep with in her. Sesshomaru was thinking along those same lines as he settled him self between her legs.

Sesshomaru gave a quick thrust only to stop so Kagome could get used to his size. Kagome let out a silent cry. He leaned forward and licked away her tears that fell. After about a while, Kagome slowly ground into him making him go deeper.

Sesshomaru pulled almost all the way out only to slam back in. Kagome met each time. Soon, this was to slow for the both of them. Using their demon speed, they picked up the pace.

The first orgasm had come as Kagome yelled Sesshomaru's name. Sesshomaru let out a deathly roar as the orgasm also took him. They were motionless as they let the other catch their breath.

The two did this the rest of the night until the moon had finally started to set. Sesshomaru pulled Kagome close as he let his fangs to dig deep into her skin. Kagome bite Sesshomaru as soon as his fangs entered her skin. They each licked the blood away as they lay down to finally rest.

Kit: Hope you liked it?

Wiz: Thanks to all that reviewed and plzz review again!


	16. Chapter 16

Kit: Thanks to all that reviewed and we are glad U liked our last chapter!

Wiz: Well...On to the new chapter!

Ch.16 Dealing With Matsunoshin

Sesshomaru woke when he sensed another demon. Kagome had also sensed the same demon, but she knew who it was. She looked at her tattered kimono. Since it was ripped straight down the middle, she easily wrapped it around her like a robe. She used her obi that had somehow survived to help keep it closed in the front.

Sesshomaru had got dress as she was getting dress. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her into his chest. She looked at him for awhile just to see what he was up too.

"It is ok Shippo," Kagome said as she looked at the bushes she knew he was hiding in.

"You really did mate," Shippo asked as he stepped out from the bushes.

"Don't you know you should mind your own business," Sesshomaru snarled.

"Sesshomaru, this is Shippo," Kagome growled at him in a warning to drop it," I am looking after him since his parents died. So, get use to it."

Kagome pushed away from Sesshomaru, and walked over and picked Shippo up. Sesshomaru let out a low snarl. He didn't care if the demon was a kid. He was still a male.

Kagome shot a glare at Sesshomaru. She didn't care how pissed he got she was still going to hold the child. He could sulk for all she cared. Sesshomaru was far from sulking. If another male came, he was going to kill them.

"Let's return back to the castle," Kagome said as she gave him a smile.

Sesshomaru nodded and turned to leave. He came face to face with Matsunoshin. Sesshomaru let out a roar which meant: Get the hell out of my sight!

Matsunoshin just snarled at him. He could see the kit in Kagome's arms. That was the demon that had tricked him twice. He also noticed how close it was to Kagome.

"So Sesshomaru," sneered Matsunoshin as he looked at Sesshomaru," You got out done by that demon."

"This Sesshomaru does not get out done," Sesshomaru stated," Kagome is merely taking care of the kit."

"You are Lord Matsunoshin," Kagome asked.

"That is not important," Sesshomaru said as he launched him self at Matsunoshin with his claws ready.

The fight was soon under way. Matsunoshin had managed to dodge the first attack, but wasn't as lucky as Sesshomaru got him on the second time. Matsunoshin landed a single blow to Sesshomaru's chest.

Sesshomaru finally unleashed his poison whip on Matsunoshin. There was no chance of him surviving. He was instantly split in two. Soon, there was only dust left behind that was blown away by the wind.

"Why did you do that," yelled Kagome.

"Because he wanted to take you away from Sesshomaru," Shippo said," He was thinking nasty about you Kagome."

"Oh," Kagome whispered," I didn't know."

Sesshomaru pulled his mate into his arms. Shippo had moved to the ground to allow them to hug. Shippo was glad that this man Lord Sesshomaru had gotten Kagome. That other guy had made him completely sick.

"You two better not start anything," Shippo said as he noticed that their friendly kissing started to become too friendly for his liking.

Kagome started to laugh. Sesshomaru gave the kit a glare that promised death, but that death would never be fulfilled. Shippo was soon back in Kagome's arms as they again started their journey home.

They had stopped at Kaede's to say good-bye. She told them to take care. Kagome had asked her to come, but she said no. Shippo promised they would come and visit. Kagome had a tearful good-bye. Sesshomaru reminded her she was a demon and should not cry. She told him to shut up.


	17. Chapter 17

Ch.17 Returning Home

They had finally made it to the castle. They were instantly met with chaos. Servants came out immediately to get Sesshomaru. Soon, they were being led to InuTaisho's study, where Kikyo was yelling at InuTaisho. Sesshomaru let out a low snarl/growl.

Kikyo at once whipped around to stare at Sesshomaru. She didn't see Kagome because she stood behind Sesshomaru. Kikyo walked up to Sesshomaru and smirked.

"Did you forget I was a miko you stupid dog," snapped Kikyo.

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow at this. No he had not forgotten. InuTaisho ducked behind his desk because he had smelled Kagome. He knew exactly what was going to happen. You never insult a just mated pair.

Shippo got out of Kagome's arms when he saw her face. He raced over and joined InuTaisho. He knew that he would be safe there.

Kagome was pissed. Her sister, who had insulted her every day of her life, had now gone an insulted her mate. She could forgive her for insulting her self, but not her mate. She had just stepped over the boundary.

Kagome used her demonic speed to get in front of Sesshomaru. She held her head down as she came in front of him. Her body shook just a little. Kikyo thought it was because she was crying.

"You see Kagome," Kikyo said," Not even in that disgusting demon form nobody wants you. That is how it will always be."

"You are wrong Kikyo," Kagome said," This time you are dearly wrong. You see you were always wrong."

Now Kagome looked up, her eyes were red rimed. They were slowly becoming fully red. Kagome took a step forward. She flexed her claws right before Kikyo's face. Allowing Kikyo to see the venom, this slowly collected at its tips.

Kikyo slowly backed away. She shook her head in disbelief. This could not be happening. Her sister had always been so kind. What could have possible changed to make her like this?

"You forget I am a miko. You are a demon," Kikyo said with confidence.

"Yeah, so am I," Kagome said as she took a swipe at Kikyo.

Kikyo couldn't do anything. She was too slow to dodge. Her powers wouldn't work against another miko. She was completely hopeless.

Kagome could fill this odd swirl before she blacked out, or merely her whole world went red. Sesshomaru could sense her bloodlust. He quickly jumped forward to knock her unconscious.

Kagome rapidly turned to dodge. She let out a hiss as she faced him. Before Sesshomaru knew what happened, Kagome was falling to the ground only to be caught by InuTaisho.

InuTaisho let out a sigh as he handed her over to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru snatched her out of his father's arms. He picked her up bridle style, and carried her to his chambers. He had been a little worried when his father knocked her out, but then he remembered all the times he had been knocked out.

Shippo now sat on InuTaisho's desk as he listened to what InuTaisho was saying. So far, InuTaisho said he could stay as long as he wanted. There was also a small smirk behind his eyes, but Shippo couldn't see what it was about.

Soon, Shippo found him self in a girl's arms as she hugged him. When the girl had stopped, he noticed she looked sort of like Kagome. The two of them was left alone by InuTaisho. He could tell these two would become close friends, or maybe something else.

InuTaisho went to tell InuYasha the sad news or rather happy news of Kikyo's death. This might bring him a huge headache, but he would take the headache if it meant she was gone.

( Later)

By the seconded week, the whole castle was soon back to normal. The servants were happy Kikyo was gone. Kagome had woken up to be in her usual happy self. Shippo and Rin were in the same room sound asleep.

Life seemed to be going just perfectly, except for the occasional smack they heard. Sango and Miroku had returned from her village. Miroku had gone because he couldn't get enough of her. Sango was ready to kill him.

InuTaisho had called Kagome and Sesshomaru to his study that had been put back to normal. They were sitting at the desk as they listened about how Sesshomaru would recede to the throne.

"So, I will have grandchildren," InuTaisho said as he gave Kagome a smile," I am so glad that you two got along so well. That in two weeks you are with pup."

"WHAT," yelled Kagome.

"You mean you didn't know," asked InuTaisho in worry.

"No, did you Sesshomaru," Kagome said as she turned to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru had all of a sudden found the ceiling very interesting. The past few weeks Sesshomaru had learned about her obvious mood swings. He tried to avoid them as much as possible.

Kagome's eyes soon became tiny slights as she glared at Sesshomaru. He knew and he hadn't told her. She was going to have a pup. She couldn't stay mad when she was going to have a baby.

Soon, Sesshomaru found him self being hugged. He was utterly shocked. Kagome was overly excited. InuTaisho smiled at the couple. He had known from the very beginning that they would love each other. After all, he was the one that didn't tell his son of the prophecy concerning the two.

Kit:I am not sure if this is longer or not! I try.

Wiz: Thanks to all that reviewed and the story is about to come to a close!


	18. Chapter 18

Kit: The last Chapter!

Wiz: At last we are finished!

Epilogue

Sesshomaru was pacing outside of a door. InuTaisho sat on the ground with InuYasha, Shippo, Rin, Sango, and Miroku. They could all hear Kagome's screams. She had gone into labor about an hour ago.

It had been about six months after InuTaisho had told them the good news. Sesshomaru heard another scream come from his mate. He went to open the door.

"I wouldn't do that," said InuTaisho as he hung his head back.

"Why not," snarled Sesshomaru," She is my mate."

"I still wouldn't do that," InuTaisho said as he looked at Sesshomaru.

"He is right," said Miroku," Sango you go in there."

"Why her," growled Sesshomaru as he flexed his claws.

"Because she is a she," stated InuTaisho," It would be suicide to walk into a room with a female dog demon in labor. All males would look like enemies, even her mate."

Sango got up and went in. There was still screaming coming from the room. Soon, the midwife was telling Kagome to give one more push. They could also hear Sango's soothing words.

A small cry was heard from inside the room. The air outside seemed to relax and release the breath everyone had been holding. About ten minutes later, the midwife brought out a small bundle in her arms that was having a fit.

Sesshomaru at once came forward to see. The midwife showed him how to hold the pup while she pronounced it to be a boy. InuTaisho saw the small markings on it.

The pup had two stripes on its face that were red. It had the same cresset moon, but only backwards. The same two stripes were on its wrists and arms. The pup's hair had a bluish/pinkish tint to the white.

"Oh great," said InuYasha," Not another one."

Before Sesshomaru could say something, InuTaisho smacked InuYasha in the head. Miroku shook his head as he watched InuYasha start to mumble, again. Sango soon came out and said Kagome wanted to see Sesshomaru and the pup.

Sesshomaru stepped in slowly. He had been around Kagome when she had mood swings all through her pregnancy. He didn't know what she would be like now after going through so much pain.

"Don't worry Sesshomaru," InuTaisho said as he pushed him forward," She has changed a lot after giving birth trust me."

Sesshomaru went in as his father shut the door behind him. Kagome lay on a futon in the center of the room. She looked so tried and weak, this made Sesshomaru upset. His mate had never looked this tried before. She had always had so much energy.

"It's okay Sesshomaru," Kagome said as she saw his face.

Sesshomaru sat beside her, and handed her the pup. He picked her up so her head was in his lap. Kagome looked the child over and smiled. She was so happy that everything had gone okay.

"He looks like you," Kagome said as she so the markings.

"He also looks like you," Sesshomaru pointed to the small puff of hair.

"What are you going to name him?"

"You mean what are we going to name him?"

"You got any ideas."

"This Sesshomaru thought you said you had name for him already," Sesshomaru said as he looked down at his mate.

"I did, but none of them fit him," Kagome said with a sigh. It had taken her and Sango two weeks to come up with a girl name and a boy name for the unborn pup.

"How about…"

"How about gaki," InuYasha said as he poked his head into the room. And once again, InuYasha was hit over the head by InuTaisho. Then, he was dragged out of the room.

"How about Chi," Kagome said as she pointed to the two stripes.

Sesshomaru looked at the stripes that looked like blood. He thought for a moment then nodded his approve meant. An odd name yes, but it suited him the best.

"If he turns out to be like Sesshomaru, you will probably have to chase the girls away," InuYasha said as he stuck his head back into the room. This time InuTaisho just came in and sat down.

InuYasha was right about the girls. That was not all that the new family had to worry about. He also knew Sesshomaru wouldn't tell Kagome about the other lords. Not until she was in a better state.

This small child would soon have rivals and enemies. They all sat there until Kagome began to get tried and asked where Sango went to. InuTaisho just smiled and shook his head.

InuYasha started mumbling about slayers and perverted monks as he left the room. Soon, it was only Sesshomaru, Kagome, and Chi. Kagome had already fallen asleep while Sesshomaru watched over them.

Kit: Tell me If U want me to make a sequel?

Wiz: Huh?...No...No more writing!

Kit: U didn't write a single sentence! So if the reviewers want a sequel, They get a sequel!

Wiz: NO! Plz god no more writing!


	19. Chapter 19

I will make a sequel! Look for the title Assassian's Choice that is the sequels name! I will post soon so just hang on for now!

From Kit


End file.
